


Tabu

by Profe_Fest



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, BL, M/M, OOC, Typos, humor retjeh
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:52:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8660566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profe_Fest/pseuds/Profe_Fest
Summary: Kaminaga telah memperingati, jadi semua salah Sakuma yang tak percaya dan mencoba melangkahi larangan tabu yang telah disebutkan si lelaki.Catatan: Miyoshi bisa modus di mana saja semaunya sendiri./ Dedicated fo kejupanggang. RnR?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kejupanggang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kejupanggang/gifts).



**Title: Tabu**

**Disclaimer: Joker Game by Yanagi Kouji**

**Warning: AU, BL, OOC, typo(s), dan kekurangan lain yang tak terjabarkan.**

**Dedicated for kejupanggang aka Chesee-ssu. Maafin kelamaan, Kak, mau UAS gini malah baru ngasih buat ‘selamat dengan berakhirnya UTS’ /nangis di pojokan.**

**Hope you like it~**

.

.

.

Dalam Kelas D, ada beberapa larangan tak tertulis yang tak boleh kaulanggar. Singkatnya, sangat tabu untuk dilakukan—dan jangan pernah terbersit dalam benakmu untuk kaucoba kecuali kausiap mati layaknya tentara di medan perang sana. Semua itu, diantaranya adalah: jangan pernah mengusik merpati Tazaki (yang sebenarnya kepemilikannya diragukan milik siapa) atau lelaki itu akan dalam _mood_ terburuk dan tak satupun lelaki di Kelas D yang bersedia menghadapinya, jangan usik Hatano dan latihan basketnya, jangan macam-macam dengan tumpukan buku Jitsui, jangan tidak makan saat istirahat atau Fukumoto tak akan menolerirnya, hingga yang _paling_ tabu untuk dilakukan adalah _jangan merusak tatanan rambut Miyoshi apapun alasannya_.

“Berlebihan,” Sakuma berkilah lengkap dengan wajah setengah tertekuk.

“Duh, Sakuma- _sensei_ ,” Kaminaga mengeluh lelah sembari mengacak rambut dan membiarkannya sekusut wajahnya. “Aku bukan tipe yang senang mendramatisir. Itu tadi sungguhan,” belanya.

“Hatano bilang kau tipe penggombal ulung yang senang mendramatisir suasana.”

“... Duh, ini beda konteks, Sakuma- _sensei_. Berani sumpah,” Kaminaga masih berusaha meyakinkan sang guru.

Awalnya, niat Sakuma hanya untuk mencari tahu perihal anak-anak kelas D berhubung ia masih tergolong baru dalam mengajar mereka. Namun, niat mulianya terpaksa kandas karena Kaminaga yang menjadi tempatnya mengorek informasi (dan murid-murid kelas D yang lain lenyap entah ke mana) malah memutarbalikkan perbincangan mereka menjadi acara ghibah semi membongkar aib.

Sakuma menghela napas panjang, menyimpan sesal karena bertanya pada pemuda ini. “Aku tahu kalian semua memang selalu di luar perhitunganku, termasuk juga tentang Miyoshi yang tak bisa dipisahkan dari cermin. Tapi, mengatakan hal seperti itu rasanya malah terdengar ... meragukan?”

“Sakuma- _sensei_ yang sedari awal memang tak memercayainya barang sejengkal! Dari kebiasaan itu saja, harusnya bisa disimpulkan kata-kataku tadi memang mengandung kebenaran, _Sensei_!” Kaminaga bersikeras.

“Oh? Kebenaran apa maksudmu, Kaminaga?”

Kaminaga sontak menoleh, dalam sekejap wajahnya langsung pias. Sakuma ikut menoleh ke asal suara, menemukan Miyoshi tengah menggulum senyum miringnya yang khas.

“Miyo—“

“O- oh! Halo, Miyoshi! Bukannya kau sedang di ruang klub dengan Fukumoto?” tanya Kaminaga, memotong perkataan Sakuma—memang dasar murid kurang ajar, beruntung Sakuma adalah lelaki penyabar.

Manik coklat Miyoshi sejenak menyorotkan tanya, sebelum berganti menjadi tatap mencemooh hanya dalam sekejap mata. “Kau lupa kalau Fukumoto bilang hari ini jadwal klub ditiadakan dan diganti minggu depan?” tanya pemuda itu dengan nada merendahkan.

“Oh—hahaha. Iya juga, aku lupa. Hahahaha.” Jawaban Kaminaga yang seperti itu justru membuat kadar curiga Miyoshi semakin menanjak, terlebih tawa penggombal ulung itu sama sekali tak wajar. Namun, mengingat prioritasnya hari ini, lelaki berponi flamboyan tersebut lebih memilih untuk mengesampingkan hal itu dan ganti menatap sang guru.

“Omong-omong, Sakuma- _sensei_ , aku sudah meletakkan absen kelas di ruang guru. _Sensei_ bisa mengeceknya di atas meja,” lapor Miyoshi tenang.

“Ah ... tentu. Terima kasih sudah membantu, Miyoshi,” ucap Sakuma tulus dari hati, terbukti dari senyum yang merekah lebar di bibirnya. Tanpa sadar sebelah tangannya terangkat, hendak mengelus puncak kepala sang murid tercerdas satu kelas—

_—tanpa menyadari Kaminaga telah menahan napas dan mundur teratur dari tempatnya semula berdiri._

Belum sempat tangan itu menyentuh helaian rambut sang murid, Miyoshi telah lebih dulu menepis tangan sang guru dengan refleks yang seolah telah terpelihara sejak lahir.

“Maaf, Sakuma- _sensei_ , tapi aku tak suka rambutku disentuh,” ujar lelaki berambut coklat tersebut setelahnya, menjelaskan lebih rinci alasannya menghalau tangan sang guru.

“Oh— ah, maaf, aku tak tahu ....” Sakuma dengan kikuk menarik kembali tangannya, Kaminaga yang sudah berada dalam jarak aman komat-kamit berdoa semoga hari ini bisa pulang tanpa luka.

“Tapi, Sakuma- _sensei_ , sebagai ganti apresiasimu aku yang akan ...,” kalimat itu menggantung di udara, tak diteruskan meski detik demi detik telah dikuras waktu.

“Akan?” Sakuma membeo tak paham.

Miyoshi mengulas senyum licik, Kaminaga merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri sendiri. Tanpa aba-aba, lelaki berambut flamboyan itu menarik dasi Sakuma, Sakuma yang tak siap hanya bisa mengikuti gerak tarikan sang murid, wajah keduanya berdekatan, Kaminaga membelalakkan mata, dan kecup singkat singgah di pipi kiri Sakuma.

Sakuma membeku, Kaminaga bergeming dengan mulut menganga, sementara Miyoshi mundur beberapa langkah dengan senyum puas terpampang di wajahnya.

“Omong-omong, aku belum menjawab—Terima kasih kembali, Sakuma- _sensei_ ,” ujar Miyoshi dengan nada biasanya, tak tampak terpengaruh meski beberapa saat yang lalu telah mengecup gurunya sendiri—diulang, _gurunya sendiri_ , demi Dewa!

Dengan langkah santai, Miyoshi berbalik, kemudian melenggang santai meninggalkan dua lelaki yang masih membatu. Bedanya, yang satu paham akan modusnya, sementara yang satu lagi masih bertanya-tanya apa yang baru saja terjadi.

.

.

.

**.end.**

.

.

.

 

**Author's Note:**

> a/n : tbh, sebenarnya aku waktu bilang pen buat angst ya, Kak? Hehehe, yang angst udah di-post di LINE tapi nggak tau kenapa nggak bisa di-share ke obrolan hiks. Nanti ya kuposting lagi di AO3 hehehe xD btw, maaf juga lama banget baru bisa ngasih ini, pendek lagi hiks. Memang telat, tapi selamat buat berakhirnya UTS-nya, Kak! /o/ /gelar syukuran/ /gak. Sekarang, mari kita menatap ke depan dan sadar diri ... UAS sudah di depan mata /nangis /YHA. TAPI, KAK, KITA HARUS SEMANGAT OKAAAYY??? GANBATTEEE!!!
> 
> Mohon maaf untuk segala kekurangan di fanfiksi ini termasuk typo, OOC, dan segala hal lain yang terkandung dalam fanfiksi ini. Sampai jumpa di karya selanjutnya!
> 
> -Salam-  
> Profe_Fest


End file.
